1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to bed devices and more particularly pertains to a new bed device for a hospital patient.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a platform that has a top side, a bottom side, a pair of lateral edges, a back edge, and a front edge. The platform includes a first section including the front edge and a second section including the back edge. A plurality of supports is attached to and extends downwardly from the platform. A headboard is attached to the back edge and a footboard is attached to the front edge. A mattress is positioned on the top side of the platform. A plurality of sleeves is provided. Each of the headboard and the footboard has at least one of the sleeves mounted thereto and the sleeves each have an upper end is open. Each of a plurality of support posts is removably extendable into one of the sleeves.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.